


August

by Jiang_sheng



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiang_sheng/pseuds/Jiang_sheng
Summary: summary：德拉科以为自己讨厌夏天转来的哈利·波特，但潜意识却把他当成了性幻想对象...最后他们在一起了*怦然心动麻瓜AU*口交有*小男孩属于彼此，ooc属于我
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	August

  
01  
德拉科喜欢夏天。

夏天的云是一堆堆的棉花糖形状的云，它们飞的很低，在地上点缀出一团团阴影。

夏天的冰淇淋是会融化在热浪里，再顺着蛋筒流下来的冰淇淋，他不得不飞快的舔掉它以免滴到地上——这样粗鲁的行为不符合马尔福的礼仪，卢修斯看到一定会拍他的头——但不论怎样，德拉科还是很喜欢吃冰淇淋，喜欢紧张地舔掉上面淋的果酱，喜欢过的飞快的夏天本身。

但德拉科有时候不喜欢夏天。

他第一次见到波特是在夏天，他还记得波特穿着毫不合身的宽大衣服，那一头乱糟糟的黑发让阳光无从穿过，只能在镜片上现形，折射出刺眼的光。

“我是哈利，哈利·波特。”波特说话的时候脸偏了个细微的角度，让阳光不那么直地照向他。德拉科因此看到了波特圆形镜框下的眼睛。

好绿。德拉科想，像癞蛤蟆一样绿。

波特新转来这所学校，他交到两个朋友，红发韦斯莱和大门牙格兰杰。德拉科不喜欢韦斯莱和格兰杰，韦斯莱一家都很穷，格兰杰上课总是抢他的风头，波特是他们的朋友，他一定又穷又爱出风头。所以他也不喜欢波特。

也许只是单纯不喜欢他那癞蛤蟆一样绿的眼睛。尤其是在他喜欢的夏天的阳光里，像一个漩涡，几乎要把他的目光吸进去。

“德拉科？德拉科！”布雷斯戳戳他。

德拉科回过神，他发现自己一直盯着波特。波特正在讲台上做演算，他穿着一件宽大的衬衫，袖口被挽下来，随着他写字的动作一抖一抖，好像要抖掉那些不存在的飞尘。

如果真的是从充满灰尘的破烂衣柜里塞着的衣服呢？波特看上去有很多灰扑扑的衣服，尽管他洗的很干净，但它们对德拉科来说都过于简朴了，就像是被淘汰掉的旧衣服，再随便套在身上一样。

“德拉科，波特算错了。”布雷斯说。

德拉科看到了波特的答案，同时格兰杰也看到了。她小声提醒波特，念出正确的那一个，但很遗憾波特没有听见。他站在白板面前，拿着根黑色的马克笔，盯着自己的答案。

波特大概还在心算，他真是个对算术一窍不通的巨怪。德拉科对自己说。

“你确定是这样吗，亲爱的？”麦格老师说。

波特看上去也不确定，但还是点点头。

他真是没救了。

“好吧，波特先生。请你回到座位上，我们可能需要重新来一遍。”麦格说。

波特从过道走回座位，他坐在德拉科的斜前方。波特的目光和德拉科的目光相遇了，两道视线胶着在空气里。德拉科冲他挑衅地笑，他尽力用目光向传递他对波特的厌恶。

波特回给他一个白眼。

波特坐了下来，格兰杰在他耳边说了些什么。

  
肯定是正确答案之类的。

  
德拉科看到波特脸红了，带着点娇俏的粉色显现在他乱糟糟的黑发下面，波特紧张地喝了口水。德拉科的角度看不见波特的绿眼睛，只能看到他不太明显的、随着喝水的动作一耸一耸的喉结。 **波特的脖子很白。**

德拉科突然有些烦躁，他感觉领带系的太紧了，伸手往下扯了扯。

  
他听见窗外梧桐树上传来一声声蝉鸣，看见一朵棉花糖形状的云飘过，麦格讲题的嘴一张一合，波特刚放下的透明杯子里的水还在荡着。

原来到夏天了。德拉科想。

  
怪不得我会这么热。

02  
哈利以前的日子都被困在了小惠金区里。他和教父一起的新生活刚刚启程，他们搬到新的街区，于是他转到了这所离家最近的学校。

哈利很喜欢他的新朋友罗恩和赫敏，赫敏总是那么聪明，罗恩充满热心，这也是他第一次交到真正意义上的朋友——没有嘲讽、孤立和打骂之类的——他们会一起等校车，分享零食，还有抄赫敏的作业。

哈利其实也喜欢马尔福，从看到他的第一眼起。

  
德拉科·马尔福。

  
尽管罗恩说他是个自大狂——哈利也确实发现了这点，但哈利总是很难把目光从他那头闪烁的金发上移开，尤其是在阳光灿烂的夏天。

哈利记得他刚来的第一天，那个夏天的早晨，他一推门走进教室就看到了马尔福永远瞩目的金发，在一堆红色褐色亚麻色黑色里。

  
马尔福的目光很赤裸，哈利做自我介绍之前情不自禁往旁边偏了偏。

但在那之后马尔福的目光同样直截了当，褪掉最初纯粹的好奇，哈利从中发现了他的厌恶。  


哈利不明白他的厌恶出自何处。

  
罗恩对此不以为然。

“那可是马尔福，哥们儿，你不能指望他有正常的评判标准。”

但哈利仍然觉得那道眼神如芒在背。

  
“波特先生，我想你不会介意上来为我们演示这道题。”麦格敲敲白板，她看着哈利。

哈利慢吞吞走上去，接过马克笔，在白板上拼凑着解答过程。

  
他尽力想搞懂上面排列的数字有什么逻辑，但他悲哀地发现算术对他来说就是一件没有逻辑的事情。

我努力写了。哈利想。

“你确定是这样吗，亲爱的？”麦格老师说。

哈利知道他写错了，但他还是点点头。

“好吧，波特先生。请你回到座位上，我们可能需要重新来一遍。”麦格说。

于是哈利又慢吞吞走下去，他又看见了那道让他刚才走神的目光，带着赤裸的嘲笑。  
**德拉科·马尔福的目光。**

金色的阳光洒在他的脸上，那一瞬间哈利觉得马尔福充满柔光——如果他没有挑衅地冲自己笑——但事实总是与哈利的心思背道而驰。  


于是哈利白了马尔福一眼。

他坐了回去。

  
赫敏冲他安慰地笑了笑，“哈利，我刚刚给你报答案了，但你好像没听见。”

  
没关系。哈利想说。

但女孩没给他说话的机会，她紧接着说：  
“马尔福一直在看你。”

  
我知道。哈利想说。

但不知为何他又说不出口，哈利感觉他的脸有点红。

“夏天太热了。”哈利最后说。

  
他拿起杯子喝了口水。

03  
德拉科醒的时候天还没亮。

德拉科坐了起来，他喘息着，不用开灯面对镜子就能感受到脸色不正常的潮红。他很热，柔软的发丝贴在前额上，身上出了层薄汗，在丝绸被单上印下一个模糊的阴影。

  
黑色的阴影，像梦里那人的影子，黑色的。  
**黑色的头发。**

四周床帘上挂着深绿色的宝石，随着从窗户吹进来的微风晃荡。光芒在混沌里一闪一闪，像梦里那人的眼睛，绿色的。  
**绿色的眼睛。**

“哈利·波特”，德拉科轻轻地念那人的名字，像是咬碎了再含在嘴里，带着模糊不清的气声。他的手从裤子的边缘伸进去，回忆着刚才充满情欲的梦。

梦里的波特在讲台上演算，他还是穿着宽大的白色衬衫，衬衫太长了，放下了挡住了波特的屁股。

操。

德拉科的手摸过自己的顶端，他想象着波特。  
波特被衬衫挡住的屁股。

波特的袖子一晃一晃，露出他骨节突出的手腕，再往上是细白的指节，握住一根马克笔。

操。

德拉科想象着波特的手握住的东西不是那根马克笔，是他的、急需释放的、别的什么。

波特从讲台上走下来，那一瞬间身边的人都消失掉了，偌大的教室变成白花花的一片，剩下夏天斑驳的阳光，只有他和波特。

波特朝德拉科走过来，对德拉科笑。

  
德拉科从没见过波特这样对他笑，波特总是对韦斯莱和格兰杰毫不吝啬自己的笑容，但他的朋友名单里没有自己。

波特走到了德拉科面前，他的手覆上德拉科的脸颊，一路向下，划过颤抖着的喉结，整洁的领口。波特隔着德拉科的衬衫揉动他的乳粒，让它们在他的指间逐渐变得发硬又红肿，在布料上凸起来。

波特另一只手探到德拉科的双腿间，轻轻按压着他已经半硬着的东西，他的眼睛却没有离开过德拉科的脸。德拉科也注视着他，心脏猛烈地跳动，好像所有的血液都被挤压到了被波特摸的地方，跳动着想要得到更多抚慰。

波特低下了头。他那乱糟糟的黑发埋在了德拉科双腿间，他随意地解开德拉科的皮带，把熨烫整齐的西裤往下拉，露出早已撑起内裤的小帐篷。德拉科克制不住地伸手把波特往他的腿间按，猝不及防地，波特的鼻尖碰到了他带有腥味的内裤。

  
但波特没有躲开，他反而伸出了舌头，隔着薄薄一层布料舔弄着德拉科的欲望。  
德拉科的喉咙越来越紧，他不住地喘息着，“脱掉，波特。脱掉它。”他记得自己说。

波特抬头看了他一眼。德拉科几乎要溺死在那碧绿的瞳孔里，像是夏天的深湖，风吹的波浪他的心尖上荡漾。

波特笑了，他拉下德拉科的内裤，耸立的根部裸露在空气里。波特的白皙但带有一层薄茧的手抚摸着他的柱体，他的手法很生涩，但德拉科就是非常为此着迷——他刚才的邪恶想象成了真，尽管是在梦里。

  
波特张嘴含住了他的欲望。

  
德拉科差点尖叫起来，波特的口腔温热又柔软，简直像波特这个人一样令他着迷，甚至在他的潜意识里把他当作自己的性幻想对象。

波特在给他口。德拉科喘息着，他把手插到波特的头发里，乱糟糟的黑发格外柔软，他把波特更深地按向他的腿间。波特好像有些不适，但他还是在做着，并用双手摸索着上面凸起的青筋，不轻不重地揉动。

德拉科按着波特的头，模拟着抽插的动作，波特嘴里发出呜呜的声音。德拉科几乎受不了了，他快要在波特的嘴里缴械。  
“挪开，波特，我快要到了。”他喘息着说。  
波特置之不理，他抬眼，他碧绿的眼睛望着德拉科，好像在说没关系，他不介意。

毫不意外地，德拉科在梦里射了出来。  
他看到波特的嘴离开了他，吐出一些液体。但德拉科同时看到了波特的喉结在耸动，一上一下。  


波特的脖子真的很白。

他把波特拉了起来，让波特坐在他的大腿上，面对着自己。  
德拉科伸手摸过他的脖颈上的皮肤，少年人的喉结还没那么突出，德拉科亲吻它。

他向上吻着，触碰到一片温热的唇。  
波特在回吻他，伸手捧住了他的脸。

德拉科想象着波特柔软的唇，那可能是青苹果的清香味。

  
想象着波特带有薄茧的手摸他的脸。

操。德拉科看见床帘上绿色宝石闪烁的光，自己抚慰着顶端，射了出来。

内裤留下了一片白浊，天快亮了。

德拉科按亮了台灯，看到时间是凌晨五点，又关掉了它。  
他躺了回去，半梦半醒之间，他又看到了白茫茫的一片阳光。

德拉科迷迷糊糊地想，波特的手上为什么会有茧？

  
04  
德拉科开始有意识地躲波特。

在每个双目相对的时刻，他先挪开眼睛，假装看别处。  
难以言说的梦像一粒种子，在心里悄悄地萌芽，鲜嫩的苗拨动土壤，一寸寸生长，一寸寸掠夺。

为什么我会梦到波特被衬衫盖住的屁股？梦到他很白的脖子？梦到他对我那样？  
为什么我会梦到波特？

德拉科烦躁地抓乱自己的头发，柔顺的发丝贴在手背上，不是想象中的、波特的触感——那很乱，还是黑色的。

  
马尔福的家训里从不包括少年心事的处理方法，卢修斯更不会教他如何对待梦遗对象。但心里有个声音在不停地告诉他，你知道的， **你知道自己为什么会梦到波特** ，在那个潮湿的清晨。

“因为你想要波特对你做那样的事，你想要波特。”心里的声音说。  
“ **你喜欢他。** ”

德拉科努力把心思封闭起来，但一闭上眼睛，就好像回到了露水朦胧的混沌之中，一遍遍回放那个白茫茫的、黑色的、绿色的、潮红色的梦境。  
他看到餐厅窗户外梧桐的树影，在地上晒成碎裂的斑驳。蝉叫的很大声。

德拉科漫不经心地切开牛排，他听见布雷斯说：“德拉科，你被选中了！今年的篮子男孩！”  
德拉科嗯了一声。

布雷斯听上去有些幸灾乐祸：“你看了吗？波特也是篮子男孩！”

波特。

那一瞬间德拉科的脑海里闪过一些零碎的画面，波特的呜呜声，带着情欲的喘息。

德拉科的心往上提了提，他说，“是吗。”

布雷斯笑的很亮，“你了解波特吗？关于他有一些有趣的事。”

我当然了解波特，我知道他有乱糟糟的黑发，总是穿着破烂衣服，他的脖子很白，他的眼睛是漂亮的、祖母绿的颜色。在梦里他给我口过，他真的很棒。  
“不太了解，”德拉科说，“他怎么了？”

“你真的不知道啊，波特没有爸爸妈妈，他转过来之前跟他姨妈一家住在一起。他表现得总是很怪，因为没有人教。”布雷斯说。

真的吗？

怪不得波特的衣服都不合身，他的姨妈应该不怎么喜欢他，还会让他做奇怪的家务，这样他的手上才会有那些可怕的茧。

德拉科在想要不要向布雷斯摊牌他裸色的秘密，他快速瞄了一眼布雷斯，却看到男孩笑的不怀好意。  
于是德拉科低下头说，“是的。”

“但波特看上去挺纯的，金妮和秋都给他写了情书，”布雷斯说，“原来美女都喜欢这种类型的啊，我没有市场了。”

情书。什么情书？

  
波特收到情书了！天，他是怎么回答的？

  
德拉科机械性地一刀刀切开牛排。

“金妮和秋肯定要为他抬价，哈哈哈哈，我们有好戏看了！”布雷斯舀起沙拉喂到嘴里，注意到德拉科有点低落。

他以为德拉科不高兴死对头得到了校花的青睐，于是故意说，“没事的，兄弟，你的魅力比波特大多了，潘西也会为了你抬价，她可比金妮她们有钱！”

德拉科挤出一个假笑，他看着餐盘里被割的四分五裂的牛排，一下子失去了食欲。 

“我去买罐可乐。”德拉科站起身，眼角却瞥到了一抹熟悉的身影。

**哈利·波特** 。

05  
哈利最近感觉不到马尔福赤裸裸的眼神了。他尝试寻找人群中投来的视线，那很炽热，充斥着莫名的关注和一些他说不上来的、别的什么。但当哈利捕捉到它时，金发男孩却飞速地把目光移开了。

真的很奇怪，他在躲我吗？

  
还是说，他在关注我。

  
哈利感觉到焦躁，还有一点点期待的羞怯，好吧，不止是一点点。

早晨一到学校罗恩就拉着他去了公告栏，最显眼的地方贴着《1996年篮子男孩名单》，他看到自己的名字被铅印在上面，很工整。

“哈利·波特！”罗恩大声地念了出来，红发男孩很激动，他用力抱了抱哈利，“恭喜你哥们儿！虽然你可能有点害羞，但你知道我妹妹的心思。”罗恩在他耳边小声说。  
哈利笑了笑。

一整个上午他都过的心不在焉，走廊的人总是很多，教室里开了空调还是很热。他觉得自己总在想些什么，又觉得只是大脑放空，什么都听不进去。

他跟着罗恩和赫敏上了麦格的算术课，卢平的物理课，记下两页不知所云的笔记，把水笔盖好盖子装进笔袋里。

  
直到中午，他要自己去吃饭。  
自从赫敏和罗恩捅破了那层两人都明白的窗户纸，他们开始单独吃午餐。

没关系，这很正常。情侣们总是需要一些独处时间，尽管他们共有的朋友只能孤独地面对餐盘。哈利闷闷地想。

他一个人走进餐厅，看到了坐在窗户旁边的马尔福。懒洋洋的光照着，哈利眯起眼。

布雷斯坐在马尔福的对面，正在说着什么。  
哈利端着午餐往那边走，小心翼翼选了个他们看不到的角度，可以隐隐约约听到布雷斯的声音。

“......，今年的篮子男孩！”布雷斯说。

哦，他们在说这个。德拉科也是篮子男孩，铅印的哈利·波特往下两个人名，是铅印的德拉科·马尔福，被罗恩抱着的时候哈利看到了。

“你看了吗？波特也是篮子男孩！”  
“你了解波特吗？关于他有一些有趣的事。”

什么有趣的事？扎比尼会知道什么关于我的事？哈利往他们那边挪了挪，以便听的更加清楚。

“他怎么了？”  
“你真的不知道啊，波特没有爸爸妈妈，他转过来之前跟他姨妈一家住在一起。他表现得总是很怪，因为没有人教。”扎比尼笑的很刺眼。  
“是的。”

**这是马尔福的声音** 。  
  
操。哈利握紧了拳头。

他突然有些后悔，后悔自己鬼迷心窍地坐到死对头旁边，偷听他们不用想就知道在说什么的谈话内容。

哈利以为马尔福的闪烁的眼神是自己想的那样，他抱有不明的期待，期待德拉科会说些别的什么，别的关于他的事情。  
  
但这个混蛋正在附和着他的朋友一起侮辱我。  
  
“但波特看上去挺纯的，金妮和秋都给他写了情书，......”扎比尼还在说话，哈利越来越觉得刺耳。  
  
哈利有一股冲动，想过去对着马尔福的鼻子揍几拳，想恶狠狠地质问他为什么要天天乱瞟，是不是眼神有问题；为什么他的头发亮的很刺眼，在上课的时候让自己走神；为什么他总是关注自己，到底是想嘲笑他还是因为别的，别的什么。

他不想听了，匆匆扒了几口午餐，只好恶狠狠地喝了几口气泡水。

咕噜咕噜。  
**夏天在冒泡** 。  
  


06  
“科林·克里维”，邓布利多的声音透过话筒，在礼堂发出响亮的回音，“他喜欢摄影，活泼开朗，加入了文学社......”  
台下很安静。

德拉科盯着自己的鞋尖——纳西莎为他擦的一尘不染，偷偷看前面的波特。  
波特今天穿了一身黑色的正装，贴身的裁剪称得他肩宽腰细，袖口熨烫的也很整齐，露出一截干净的手腕。  
德拉科越看越觉得波特的裤子太紧了，西装上衣的开叉搭在他的屁股上，形成一个微妙的弧度。波特的屁股真的很翘。  
**像一个小小丘陵，或者山坡。**

波特看上去有些紧张，他在绞手指。 

波特在紧张什么呢，对和校花一起吃饭感到迫不及待吗？德拉科恨恨地盯着波特。  
  
“哈利·波特！”邓布利多喊到， 波特走上去。  
“他热心勇敢，喜欢冒险......”不等邓布利多说完，金妮红着脸举起了手牌。  
“我出五刀。”她说。  
“七刀。”秋说。  
德拉科看见波特的脸透出淡淡的粉色，耳朵很红。  
“十刀。”秋说。  
“十二刀。”金妮说。  
“十五刀。”秋说。  
“...二十刀！”金妮咬牙。  
“二十刀一次，两次，三次！”

秋鼓起嘴，但没再说话。

  
“成交！恭喜金妮小姐，波特先生今天中午是你的了。”邓布利多敲下小锤，对波特眨眼。韦斯莱和他的一堆哥哥开始鼓掌，起哄着欢呼。

波特的脸更红了，跟韦斯莱女孩的头发一样红，他像是被夏天的太阳晒坏了。德拉科在心里翻了个白眼。

德拉科被潘西拍了下来。  
他拎着篮子，排队走进餐厅里。  
潘西坐在他的对面，潘西斜后方是波特，波特对面是红发的韦斯莱女孩。

潘西没看他篮子里的午餐——纳西莎精心准备的，里面还有曲奇和巧克力。她摸着自己新做的美甲，自顾自地说：“万圣节我们一起过吧，把布雷斯也叫上，我想在我们家举行派对......”

德拉科没听她在说什么，他望着波特。  
  
波特在笑。对韦斯莱女孩笑。

“我都想好要穿什么了！我喜欢夏奈尔最近一件......”潘西看着他，“德拉科？你有没有听！”  
“嗯。”德拉科看着波特打开了他的午餐盒。

“那你记得带酒哦，我喜欢上次那款樱桃味......”  
那里面有什么？是波特自己做的吗？  
培根、蛋卷、鸡翅。都是德拉科不会选择的垃圾食品，但韦斯莱女孩看上去挺喜欢，她也在笑。

“德拉科，你在看什么？”潘西的眉头皱了起来，“你没听我说话。”

  
“我在听。”  
“那你在看什么？”潘西扭头看了看，没发现什么熟人。  
“没什么。”

  
波特，我在看波特。  
那个韦斯莱的手离波特越来越近了，波特怎么不躲开！他喜欢她吗？

潘西还在说些什么，德拉科却感觉呼吸快要停止了。

  
如果是真的呢？波特真的喜欢她，和她在一起呢？波特会跟她接吻，他们的舌头会缠在一起，他会用他有薄茧的手摸她的胸她的腰她的屁股。  
**操。这不可以。**

波特只能跟我接吻，波特应该喜欢我。  
德拉科站了起来。

他走到波特旁边，看向波特红红的脸：“波特，过来一下，我有话对你说。”  
于是波特也站了起来，他走到德拉科面前。整个餐厅的人都放下了手上的餐具，看着他们。

德拉科的手环上波特的肩膀，波特的眼睛很亮很亮，像被阳光照着的湖水，绿色的波浪一荡一荡。德拉科看着波特的唇，想象着梦里它们柔软的触感，带着波特独特的香气。

他闭上眼睛，吻了下去。

  
07  
金妮坐在哈利的对面，她斜后方是帕金森，帕金森对面是马尔福。  
帕金森一开始出的价就很高，没有人跟她竞拍。哈利毫不意外这个结果，因为马尔福的朋友都很有钱。

金妮有点害羞，她说话的时候低着头，眼睛却抬起来看着哈利，红色的长发挡住了耳朵，脸颊红红的。

**跟马尔福没有一点相似之处** 。  
哈利心想。马尔福的头发是金色的，并且马尔福从不脸红。

哈利用余光看到了马尔福在跟潘西说话，他显的很敷衍。哈利好像没见过马尔福认真说话的样子，但他诡异地就是觉得马尔福的表情很敷衍。  
像是在看别的什么。

突然马尔福站了起来，他朝着哈利走过来。  
哈利听见他说：“波特，过来一下，我有话对你说。”

金妮担心地看着他。  
哈利也有些忐忑，但他还是站起来，走过去。

马尔福突然伸手环住了他的肩膀，他看着哈利，有一瞬间像是呆住了。他站在餐厅窗户透进的光里，金色的发丝白到发光，像是代替了太阳，传递着与平时不符的、火辣的热情。

马尔福在吻他。  
或者说，德拉科在吻他。

德拉科的唇很温热，有青苹果味气泡水的味道，他的头发垂下来遮在眼睛上，像一道夏天的剪影。

德拉科在吻他。

起初是他们的唇瓣只是简单的贴着，呼吸间传递着一股股热气，顺着哈利的镜片往上钻。但逐渐德拉科的舌头开始舔舐他的唇，再到牙关，他想要更多，哈利感觉到他环着自己的手臂在颤抖，从下腹传来一阵燥热。  
  
但这不对！  
哈利突然清醒了一点，他想起德拉科每次挑衅的目光，想起扎比尼的话，想起他想要恶狠狠地质问他、朝他的鼻子揍几拳的冲动。于是哈利的唇离开了他的。

“操你，马尔福。”哈利说，他瞪了马尔福一眼，跑出了餐厅。

窗外的树染上一层阴影，暴雨总是接替阳光出场，夏天的天气像是恋人琢磨不透的心意。

  
08  
“德拉科！”布雷斯在喊他。  
德拉科没有理会，他追出餐厅，看见哈利把书袋扔进自行车前面的筐里，骑了出去。

哈利的家离学校有七公里，骑自行车需要半个小时。夏天的天气总是变的很快，德拉科看见远处正酝酿着的乌云，一朵朵的灰色挤压着地平线，让阳光无处可栖。而哈利孤身往那处去。  
  
他总是这样，有着一往无前的勇气，好像没有什么能拦住他。  
德拉科以前跟布雷斯嘲笑过哈利莽撞的性格，但逐渐地他发现自己无法把目光从那个身影上移开。

“等等我，哈利。”德拉科对自己说。  
他选了把没锁的车，飞快地追了上去。

  
09  
空气里闷闷的，是干燥的、粉尘的气味。  
哈利骑的很快，距离他和小天狼星的房子越来越近，远处的乌云滚滚而来。 

哈利看到了跟在后面的德拉科，他喊着哈利的名字，尝试着追上他。  
“破特！哈利·破特！”德拉科大声喊，他有点破音。自行车好像也不堪重负，在风里颠簸。  
哈利想笑，这时候开始有豆大的雨珠砸下来，乌泱泱的云罩在他们两人头顶，高处出现细小的闪电，雷声轰隆隆。

他很快进了院子，锁好车，看到德拉科甩开自行车把，车倒在了地上。

  
那肯定不是他的车。

德拉科向他跑过来。  
  
“破特。”他的嗓子有点哑，“听着，我......”  


“我知道你说了什么马尔福。”哈利站在门口，他吸了口气，尽力让自己的声音平复下来，“布雷斯说我没有人教，怪不得这么怪。你说是的。”  


“不是，我没有那样想......”德拉科的上衣湿了一部分，光洁的肩膀和锁骨在白色的衬衫下半遮半掩，在哈利面前晃荡。

  
哈利咽了咽喉咙。雨珠顺着德拉科的锁骨滑进胸膛里，他的金发还湿漉漉得搭在前额上。  


他不得不承认面前的男孩现在很性感。 **一直很性感。**

德拉科抢在哈利开口前说：“ **我喜欢你。** ”

“听着，波特，我没有觉得你很怪或者怎么样，我之前嘲讽你也是因为我喜欢你，我想引起你的注意，我讨厌你跟韦斯莱家的女孩吃饭，或者说别的谁。我从第一眼看到你开始就喜欢你，尽管我那时候不知道。”

德拉科揽住了他的肩膀，用湿热的嘴唇碰着他的。他飞快地说，飞快地亲吻哈利，就像飞快地舔掉冰淇淋上面淋的果酱，迫不及待地给这场被夏日催生的热情按上一个戳。

雨下的很大，水滴溅在了镜片上，一股股地往下淌，哈利的世界变得模糊。  
我的直觉有时候是真的很准。  
他在心里说。

哈利伸手抱住了德拉科的脖子，吻了上去。

  
他们第一次知道夏天的雨尝起来是甜的，很青涩的味道，会融化在唇舌里。

德拉科含住了他的唇瓣，吮吸着。暴雨让周围的空气变得有些冷，但热度好像从他们紧贴的嘴唇传递到身体的别处，填充在每一个缝隙里，泛着热潮。  
  
哈利被德拉科环住，他摸出钥匙，从身后打开了门。  
“去屋子里。”哈利说。

  
10  
德拉科转身把哈利压在了门上，重重地亲吻。  
门散发着松木的香气，和哈利头发散发的清香融在一起，湿湿的。正亲着的，哈利的嘴唇也很湿。

搭在前额上的刘海非常碍事，德拉科伸手把他们拨到一边，又向下探到哈利的手，分开他细瘦的五指，一起抵到门板上，十指相扣。

吻。哈利的嘴唇哈利的牙哈利的舌头，他们包裹着德拉科的，在口腔里翻搅，唾液顺着嘴角溢出来，亮晶晶的，像银色丝绸里抽出的线，在暴雨里闪光。  
  
窗户紧闭，屋子里很闷很闷，哈出的气在周围散成白雾。  
白茫茫的一片。  
  
德拉科的胸膛和哈利的贴在一起。  
湿漉漉的衬衣下面乳粒互相贴着摩擦，随着动作的幅度开始肿胀，变硬。一股热浪从下体冲了上来，像是升腾的气泡，在脑袋里爆裂开，每一股气流都在诉说想要做爱的欲望。他吻着哈利，真切地感受到了欲火中烧。

他脑海里全是那个情潮涌动的梦，想让哈利的嘴含他的老二，再把手指插到他乱糟糟的头发里，感受一下是不是想象中的柔滑，会不会很舒服，会不会让他很想要射出来。

德拉科缠绵地亲吻哈利的脖颈，他舔舐过每一寸肌肤，埋在里面呼吸。然后伸手摸向了哈利的、被西装裤绷的很紧的地方。  
那里有明显突出来的一团。

哈利被他亲勃起了。

哈利掩饰性地咳了声，眨眨眼。  
像很是一个鼓励，诱惑他去探索更多，和哈利一起。

德拉科笑了，解开哈利的皮带，把裤子褪到膝盖，露出他的鼓囊囊的裆部，下面是哈利的和脖子一样白的大腿。德拉科隔着布料揉搓哈利的欲望，被情欲冲散的大脑感到不可思议的梦幻——他真的在摸着哈利的阴茎，舔他的脖子和嘴唇，说出了他近乎愚蠢的、冲动的告白。

而哈利答应他了，他们的气息正缠在一起，哈利的欲望还在他手里变大变硬。哈利看上去忍的很难受，他的手开始蹭德拉科的手腕。“拉开，德拉科，快点。”

  
德拉科配合地脱下了哈利的内裤，柱体的顶端分泌出一些黏糊糊的液体。“摸摸它。”哈利说，他在德拉科耳边喘息，呼出热气。

德拉科的手覆上哈利的阴茎，他轻轻按着每一条凸起的青筋，抚慰着被沾湿的囊袋，发出淫靡的水光。

哈利的喉结一耸一耸，他仰着头，他脖子的曲线真的很完美。

  
德拉科觉得自己更硬了，他很想要把自己的老二塞到哈利的身体里，狠狠地冲撞他，听他喘息着求饶，用蒙着一层水汽的绿色眼睛看着他。

他这么做了。

德拉科把哈利翻了个身，屁股对着自己。

哈利的阴茎则孤零零地挺在空气里，龟头挤压在门板上，他情不自禁叫了出来。  
德拉科伸手掐住了哈利的屁股，露出下面的穴口。  
哈利的屁股果然很翘，捏在手里有一种近乎凌虐的快感。德拉科一手按着哈利的屁股，另一只手伸出指头去摩挲那个小洞，他尝试着放进去一个指节，打着圈松动。他很有耐性，用手指沾着唾液，一遍遍地抠动那里，手指一根根增多，直到哈利变得更湿。

哈利扭过头看他，眼睛果然是水蒙蒙的，像清晨湖上氤氲的雾气。

  
“操我，德拉科，快点。”哈利的屁股扭动着，往他的下腹上面蹭，淋漓的穴口在德拉科的阴茎上留下一条水痕。

德拉科忍住射精的冲动，他拉着哈利的腰往自己身上按，用他的阴茎插着那儿，感觉到哈利的很热很湿的肠壁吮吸着他，不住地收缩。  
他开始很慢地抽动，等哈利适应之后开始用力地操他，手掌握住哈利的屁股，把挺翘的臀瓣往两边拉开。

德拉科喜欢哈利用后面吸着他阴茎的感觉，又热又湿，像和哈利接吻一样，黏糊糊甜腻腻，汗顺着鬓角滴下来。  
德拉科用力挺了挺腰身，试图插得更深。

德拉科很喜欢哈利很翘的屁股，喜欢他白白的、光滑的脖颈，喜欢他乱糟糟的黑发——那摸起来很柔软。  
  
德拉科更快、更猛烈地操了起来，有几下完全从哈利的身体里退出去，又整根操进去。  
“德拉科，德拉科......”他听见哈利喘息着喊他的教名。  
以前怎么没发现，哈利的声音也这么好听。带着情欲的或者不带情欲的，像夏天被风吹动的叶子。  
  
德拉科的手臂环住哈利的腰，他一边操弄着一边用手替哈利抚慰欲望，揉动他几乎要滴水的顶端。  
德拉科喘息着，把头埋进哈利的颈边，深深地嗅着他的气味。  
他们两人同时达到了高潮。

我真的很喜欢哈利。  
德拉科想。

  
德拉科和哈利躺在地板上。

外面的暴雨不知道什么时候停了，细碎的阳光洒在窗台上，照着空气里浮动的尘埃。

德拉科觉得应该说点什么，他想问哈利吃不吃曲奇和巧克力，又想起来那些小玩意在他的午餐篮子里。而午餐篮子在学校的餐厅里。  
  
“我和小天狼星住在一起。”哈利突然说。  
  
德拉科紧张地坐起来。他刚才完全没注意家里有没有别的动静，如果有人怎么办？

“他出差了。”哈利接着说。

“哦。”德拉科躺了下来。

“是小天狼星·布莱克。”哈利说。

哦。是我的舅舅。哈利是我的舅舅的教子。  
德拉科又坐了起来。

哈利看着他。

德拉科说：“那我们这样，算不算乱/伦啊？”

哈利笑了起来，他的乱糟糟的黑头发还是穿不过光线，碧绿色的眼睛像一个漩涡，几乎要把德拉科的目光吸进去。

  
他说，“德拉科，你在想什么啊，我和小天狼星没有血缘关系。”

德拉科看着他。  
他在想，哈利真的很可爱。  
我真的很喜欢哈利波特。  


德拉科十六岁的夏天才刚刚开始。  
他没来得及吃融化得很快的冰淇淋，也还没在棉花糖一样的云下面奔跑。

但这是他最喜欢的一个夏天。

  
因为哈利·波特。  
**德拉科·马尔福喜欢哈利·波特。**

**哈利也是。**  



End file.
